Bad Monster Films
Background: Bad Monster Films is a company that was founded by Jon Moorfieldo in 2006. It's currently a division of Bad Monster Entertainment. Note: They didn't use a logo until 2009. 1st Logo (2009-2011) Nicknames: "The Loud Voice of Doom", "BAD MONSTER!!!!", "The Monster" Logo: We see a dark sky with some grass below. Then, a silhouette of a weird creature runs around the grass from left to right. The creature then appears again, this time revealed to be a red monster. Everything becomes a drawing and the words "BAD MONSTER" in a crudely drawn font fades in below. Then, the screen burns up and the film begins. Variants: - There was a alternate variant in which showed a still image of the finishing result. Then, the result fades to black as the words "BAD MONSTER" fade in. - There was a early variant in which the animation was slow. Plus, the monster has a slightly different design in this variant, in which he has a spike with a yellow eye on the top. Trivia: The logo's animation was made by O-Box Animation. FX/SFX: Almost everything. The creature running and revealed to be the monster, the words "BAD MONSTER" fading in and the screen burning up. Cheesy Factor: The creature running is very, VERY rough animation. Plus, the monster looks very crudely drawn and the font used in the "BAD MONSTER" text is bad. Music/Sounds: After a second of silence, we hear a loud (and really loud voice) saying "BAD MONSTER!!!!" (hence the nickname). Availability: No longer current, since this logo was now gone in 2011. Seen on films made by Bad Monster from 2009-2011, such as You Suck!, Dumb Poops, Dick and Dicker, Mommy, I Killed the Cat and others. The alternate variant is very rare, as it only appeared on David the Idiot. The early variant is extremely rare, as it only appeared on Bad Monster's website back around late 2008. Strangely, this logo plastered the United Plankton Pictures logo on a airing of SpongeBob SquarePants, due to a error. Also appeared on re-releases of old MGM films, with the 1934 MGM logo following it. Scare Factor: - High to nightmare for the regular version. The weird silhouette, dark and disturbing nature, the screen burning up and the monster has scared a lot of people. Also, the voice suddenly sounding out of nowhere can surprise first-time viewers. Those who had watched this logo will possibly find it not funny as the company's movies. The scare factor might be raised on MGM films due to the scary 1934 logo suddenly following it. - Medium to high for the alternate variant, the monster is still creepy-looking! - Minimal to low for the early variant, because a different mood makes this logo MUCH less scary. 2nd Logo (2011-) Logo: On the end credits of the film, we see the print logo of Bad Monster, with the words in white, "Released by", above it. FX/SFX: None. All we have is a simple fade in and out. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks like it was made on Microsoft PowerPoint. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This is only used as a in-credit logo, so it appeared at the end of these films, You Suck! 2 and Dumber Pees. Scare Factor: None. It's a very boring logo. 3rd Logo (2014-) Nicknames: "The Voice of Doom II", "BAD MONSTER!!!! II", "The Monster II", "The Monster Returns", "The New and Improved Monster" Logo: Same as the 2009 logo, but is enhanced. The sky and grass are detailed, looking a lot like real-life sky and grass, the monster is in CGI and the "BAD MONSTER" text is in a more smoother font. Trivia: The logo's animation was made by LukeStoner Animation. FX/SFX: Same as the 2009 logo, but smoother. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2009 logo. Availability: Brand new. Appears on many recent Bad Monster films, such as My Little Pony: Fucking is Shit, Son Of A Fred and more. Scare Factor: Medium to high, the logo's still creepy, but not as much compared to the 2009 logo.